Takeover
by HieiYYH
Summary: Demons that Kurama used to work with come to living world and try to take over the world, but our favorite spirit detective and his friends aren't going to let that happen so easily.
1. Explain

"We don't know anything about this group," Botan explained to Yusuke on the roof of his school just as the sun was setting, "but they're a powerful group of demons. Not knowing their abilities or what they really want poses and serious problem."

He asked, "What am I supposed to do about that? If I don't know anything it's not like I can help."

She stood up and walked in front of him as he leaned back and said, "All we know is that it appears they're trying to take over the living world. We're not exactly sure how, though."

"Yeah that's real helpful," he replied sarcastically.

"Hey, Urameshi," Kuwabara said as he walked onto the roof, "school's done, want to go to the arcade? Oh, hey Botan, got another case?"

Yusuke said, "She doesn't know anything."

"Hey!" she said angrily, "We do know that three demons are doing odd things in living world and could pose a serious threat." Her communicator went off. She pulled it out of her pocket in the school uniform she was wearing and said, "Koenma sir, what's going on?"

He explained, "The group is called the Osoroshi group. Tell Yusuke at once."

"I'm right here," he replied as he stood up and got into frame, "anything else, like what they want or what their abilities are?"

"Sorry," he replied, "I'll try to keep searching." The screen went back.

Kuwabara asked, "What should we do?"

Yusuke replied, "We're dealing with demons, so it's a good thing we know one. Why don't we at least try asking Kurama?"

Botan asked, "How would he know anything?"

"When you guys didn't know anything about the Saint Beasts he and Hiei could give us _some_ information," he replied, "it wasn't much but it helped. Hiei's impossible to find but Kurama loves school, and his mom, so he's either at school or at home. Come on, if we leave now we might make it to his school before dark."

* * *

Kurama closed the front door of the school behind himself as he stepped outside. The darkness of the last drops of sunlight didn't bother him, since he had just spent hours in bright unnatural lighting. "Kurama!" a familiar voice called from the school gates. He blushed and looked around to make sure no one heard. No one else was around. "Hey!" Yusuke shouted.

"I'm Shuichi here!" he replied, "Other than that, why are you here?" He walked over to him and saw Kuwabara and Botan were in tow.

"We were wondering if you knew anything about some demons called Osoroshi since you are a demon yourself," Yusuke replied nonchalantly.

Kurama went pale. Botan asked, "Are you alright, Kurama?"

"You're sure that's their name," he asked nervously.

"That's what Koenma told us," Kuwabara replied, "and that spirit world doesn't know much about them."

"I hired them centuries ago," Kurama explained, "they're a group of 5 thugs that I hired for a specific job as Yoko Kurama, but I found their methods far too brutal so I cut ties with them."

Yusuke said, "To be honest, I'm surprised you didn't kill them since you were supposed to be brutal yourself, right?"

He replied, "I was trying to be nice for once, but I can see that didn't work out."

Kuwabara went pale and said, "You don't have to look like that Kurama, we'll deal with them for sure this time, alright?" He looked into Kurama's eyes that were giving off a death glare.

He explained, "They were strong back then, there's no telling how strong they are now. We'll need help."

Botan asked, "Who are you talking about now? Hiei?"

"Hiei's jagan could be of use," he answered, "but I have no idea where he is and if he doesn't want to be found he won't be. There's no point in searching for him considering he probably won't want to help anyway. I was thinking of someone else." He looked down.

Yusuke asked, "Are you going to tell us?"

"Yeah," Botan said, "go ahead and spill the beans now."

"Lucasma," Kurama said.

After a moment, Kuwabara replied, "That doesn't really tell us anything."

"Her?" Botan asked.

Yusuke asked, "Is someone going to start explaining something or what?" He looked at Kurama and then at Botan.

"She's a wind demon," Botan said, "unlike wind masters, the powers she possesses is molecular manipulation, but 'wind demon' is easier to say. She can teleport, change her appearance in a way of shape shifting, and create wind currents and fly all with her powers. Wind demons are ancient breeds, they existed long before demons had 'energy' but she's the last of her kind. All of the other wind demons died of a mysterious cercumstance thousands of years ago. I never thought of asking her for help though."

Kuwabara said, "She sounds powerful."

"Yeah," Yusuke said, "but will she help us?"

Kurama replied, "If I ask her she most likely will." He looked back up at them.

Botan asked, "You know her personally? I haven't ever seen her in person, in fact, most haven't."

"Well," Kurama replied awkwardly, "we used to be _together_ at some point."

Kuwabara said, "No way, you were actually with a girl? We have to meet her now."

"That's something I need to see," Yusuke said, "how come you never talk about her?"

"15 years ago," he explained, "I thought my love for her would get in the way of my bandit ways so I left her. Then I was nearly captured by the SDF. I have no doubts that she was the one that gave away my position. We were always secretive, so no one ever knew we were in the relationship. I'm sure if I talk to her in person I can persuade her." He looked at them and realized they were staring at him.

Kuwabara asked in shock, "You mean you're a human now because of her?"

Botan asked, "And now you want to ask her for help? Don't you think she'll hate you now?"

"It's been over a decade," he replied, "she should have simmered down somewhat. It's not like we have any other option."

"So what are we going to do now?" Yusuke asked.

"Go to spirit world and try to contact Lucasma in demon world," Kurama answered, "from there we'll work on a stradegy for taking down the Osoroshi group."


	2. Together

Koenma said, "You're too strong, I can't grant you access to living world no matter what you say." He looked at Kunsei, a 7 foot tall man with black hair in the shape of fire, a white star in the middle, pale skin, crimson eyes, and wearing a sleevless dark red shirt, and burgundy long pants and shoes, standing in front of him.

"I told you," Kunsei replied, "keep an eye on me all you want while I'm there. Once I find what I'm looking for I'll return to demon world."

"Koenma sir," a voice over the intercom in his office said, "Botan is back with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama."

"Let them in," he replied, then turned to Kunsei and said, "I don't have time to watch over you, and what if once you're there you decide to stay there indefinetly and reek havoc? Nothing in spirit world can stop you."

Kunsei said, "I'm aware of that already."

Koenma said, "I have a spirit detective I need to give a job, so get lost already."

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"Koenma sir I'm back!" Botan shouted as the doors opened and revealed her, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. "Oh," she said when she saw Kunsei, "who are you? Are we interupting something."

"Nothing important," Koenma answered.

Kunsei turned back to look at him and said, "I asked you what the problem was."

"Whoa," Kuwabara said as he started walking around him, "You look like a taller version of Hiei."

"Who?" he asked as he stared Kuwabara down.

Koenma shouted, "We don't have time for this! As we speak the Osoroshi group is planning an attack on living world."

"That name," Kunsei said, "that sounds familiar. I remember now, I killed a couple of them years ago."

"What?" Kurama asked in shock.

"They got in my way, so I killed 2 of them and the other 3 ran away," he replied.

Koenma said, "There are 3 demons trying to take over living world now."

Kunsei said, "I'll help these guys out if you let me go to living world."

"Absolutely not," Koenma replied.

Kurama said, "If he truely has already killed 2 of the Osoroshi group, it might be best if he joins us. Also, I'd like to try to contact Lucasma from here and see if she would help us as well." Kunsei looked at him and then back at Koenma.

"Oh," Koenma said nervously, "I can't have demons of Lucasma's and Kunsei's power in living world. I just can't! If anything happens-"

"You said it yourself," Kunsei said, "you can't do anything to me if I decide to reek havoc in living world, but why would want to do something so boring and pathetic there? Humans are even weaker than demons most of the time, so why even bother messing with them?"

Yusuke said, "It's not like we really have a choice in this, right? These Osoroshi guys are supposed to be tough."

"Alright," Koenma said, "I'll allow Lucasma and Kunsei free entry into living world only if they come back after they're done!" He brought out a paper from his desk.

"I'll agree to that," Kunsei replied, "for now." Koenma stamped the paper.

"You better cooperate," he added.

Kuwabara said, "Hold on, we don't know what this guy can do or what side he's really on."

"Didn't you hear him?" Yusuke asked, "He already killed two of these guys so he's on our side."

"As for Lucasma," Kurama said.

"I'll make a portal to her location in demon world," Koenma replied, "that'll only take a moment."

He said, "I'll go alone then."

"No way!" Yusuke said, "I want to see this interaction for myself in person. I'm going with Kurama."

"Me too," Kuwabara added.

"I'm staying here," Kunsei said as he crossed his arms, "I've seen Lucasma before, it's no surprise you know who she is."

Botan said, "I'd like to go too."

Kurama sighed and said, "I suppose there's no stopping the eager."

"That's the spirit!" she replied.

* * *

"This is it?" Yusuke asked as they walked into another room and saw a large black portal in the middle of an empty space.

"Yes," Koenma said as he guided them into the room, "on the otherside of this passageway portal is Lucasma. She has a contract with spirit world that she works with us whenever necessary so remind her of that if she tried to refuse."

"Very well," Kurama replied as he started to step through the portal. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan followed him through.

On the otherside, they were surrounded by trees with a hot spring in front of them. In it, Lucasma was sitting in it completely naked. She had long white hair tied in a bun, purple eyes, and pale skin. She slowly looked up at Kurama and asked, "What do you want?"

Yusuke asked, "Do you know who he is, who we are?"

"You're a spirit detective," she replied after a moment's pause, "and that's formally Yoko Kurama. His body might be different but his soul is the same. So I ask, what do you want?"

Kuwabara looked away and asked, "Could you at least put on some clothes?"

After a pause, she said, "You're the one that walked in on me."

"Lucasma," Kurama said, looking her in the eye, "the Osoroshi group is causing havoc in living world."

"Them?" she asked slowly, "I told you to kill those assholes centuries ago."

"I remember," he said, "but now I'd like your help in dealing with them. There's no telling how strong they've become since then."

She stood up and dried herself with her wind power, all with Yusuke staring at her and Botan hitting him in the head. She used her powers to put her clothing on instantly, an all white sleeves dress that ended at her knees and stepped out of the water. As she dries her legs and put on her shoes she asked, "You think I've fogotten our last meeting?"

Kurama replied, "Of course not."

After a pause she looked at him and asked, "Do you know how you were captured?"

"You told the SDF where I was," I said nonchalantly, "but that's all in the past."

"Alright," she replied slowly as she walked up to him, "I'll help but only this once."


	3. Hiei

"Kunsei's here too?" Lucasma asked as she walked into Koenma's office in spirit world.

"I'm only trying to get into living world," he replied, "I thought you wouldn't want to help the fox."

After a moment of silence, she answered, "This isn't for _him_ , I'm helping spirit world."

Yusuke whispered to Kurama, "Have you noticed that? She seems to be delayed with everything she does and says, what's wrong with her?"

"It's like you said," he replied, "she is delayed. Don't worry, when it comes to fighting she's the best."

Lucasma asked Koenma, "Where is the Osoroshi group right now?"

"We don't know," he answered.

Yusuke said, "Yeah, that's still a problem. How do we find these losers?"

Kunsei said, "I say we go to living world and wait it out. Since they want to take over it shouldn't be long before something happens."

"I agree with tall Hiei," Kuwabara replied.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"A short little guy who looks a lot like you," Kuwabara answered.

"So he's a young fire demon," Kunsei replied, "you could have said that before."

Koenma said, "I'll send all of you to living world in a moment."

Lucasma said, "I suppose since we're going to human world I should look more human." In an instant a whirl wind appeared and her appearance changed. She was now a short young woman with long black hair in a "hime girl" style, wearing an extravagent kimono and holding two fans in her hands. Everyone stared at her.

Kurama asked, "Lucasma, when was the last time you went to living world?"

"About 400 years ago," she replied, "now that I think about it I suppose humans might have changed their tastes since then."

"Girls don't wear that kind of stuff anymore," Kuwabara said in shock, "except for Botan but she's weird."

"Hey!" she shouted, then looked at her pink kimono she was wearing, "Yukina still wears a kimono too you know."

"That's totally different!" he shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, in living world, Hiei rested in a tree before he suddenly felt demon energy coming toward him. He jolted himself awake and jumped upward, missing a direct attack with chains with a knife on the end. He felt another energy attacking him in mid-air behind him and spun in time for his right side to get cut before the chain started retreating.

He took off his headband as he landed in another tree and held his wound that was now bleeding provusely. _Dammit,_ he thought, _that attack came out of nowhere and now I can't even see who's attacking me._ He tried looking again, but only managed to dodge another chain coming from a completely different direction.

Hiei drew his sword and followed the chain while it retreated. "About time," the man said as he pulled his chains back. He was tall and pale with narrow eyes and long black hair, "your speed really is incredible."

Just when Hiei was about to attack, he felt another attack coming from behind him. He dodged and the man in front of him deflected another chain with a knife on the end. Hiei said, "So there's more than one of you." _Why can't I see them with my jagan?_ he thought. He readied his sword to attack. Then looked and saw he had a talisman card on his chest.

"You shouldn't attack," the man said, "you're seriously injured even with your superior speed. Deliver a message, please, we'll keep in touch." He jumped up and teleported somehow in the sky. Hiei held his side in pain and tried looking around again. They were gone without a trace. He looked for Kurama instead and found him at the edge of the forest, walking through a portal from spirit world.

* * *

"So this is living world," Kunsei noted as Kuwabara, Kurama, Yusuke, and Lucasma walked through the portal, "it smells rancid."

Kurama replied, "That's just the smell of humans mixing in with the smell of pollution in the air. You'll get used to it."

Lucasma said, "The Osoroshi group is definetly here."

Hiei jumped in front of them and said, "Finally found you." He looked at Kurama, and then everyone else in surprise."

"What are you doing here shorty?" Kuwabara asked.

"Why do you smell like blood?" Kurama asked nervously.

Blood dripped onto the ground from his jacket as he held his wound and said, "There are demons here for some reason." He fainted, falling forward.

"Hiei!" Kurama said as he caught his lifeless body.

"You think it was them?" Yusuke asked as he ran over to him.

"It could be," Kunsei answered, "let's see his injury, it looks deep." He took Hiei's jacket off and examined his side. "This wasn't just one slash," he said, "they ripped into his muscel with his energy. This was probably aimed at his throat."

Yusuke asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kurama said, "It's them, the Osoroshi group. It's a message for us." He took a seed out of his hair and stared treating Hiei right there.

* * *

"Alright," Lucasma said as she entered Yusuke's bedroom in a new human disguise, a young woman with long black hair tied in a pony tail wearing a long sleeve black shirt and blue jeans, "they're at the edge of the city right now, deep within a forest is some old abandoned train station." She looked around the room and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara sitting on the floor, Kunsei standing against the wall and Kurama watching over Hiei.

Yusuke asked, "How do you know?"

Kurama replied, "She can see through things, it's why I wanted her to come."

Kunsei looked at the bed and said, "So he's Hiei, the one you were talking about before."

"He's stable now," Kurama said as he stood up, "but it probably isn't best to leave him here alone."

"I'm keeping an eye on the group," Lucasma said slowly, "I'll tell you if they start moving." Kurama nodded at her.


	4. Attack

Hiei blinked, and sat up and examined his wound. "You're awake," Kurama noted, "in two hours, even faster than before."

"Before?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke asked, "Do you guys do this kind of stuff often or something?"

"This isn't the first time this has happened," Kurama replied nonchalantly, "we took this off of you." He held up a talisman card.

Hiei replied, "They stuck that on me somehow, it's why I couldn't see their attacks even with my jagan eye. Who are you?" He looked over at Kunsei and then back at Lucasma. He stood up out his bed and put his jacket back on.

"These humans needed help fighting the Osoroshi group you got caught up in," Kunsei answered, "so I volunteered and they got Lucasma involved." _It's him,_ Kunsei thought, _Hina's son for sure. I never expected him to come to me like this. I wonder if he realizes the relation himself._

Lucasma said, "They're moving. Oh."

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"They have puppets," she explained, "an exact copy of the four of you." She pointed to Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei.

"What?" Kuwabara asked, "How?"

Yusuke replied, "Well demons have gotten riled up after we killed the saint beasts. Maybe they know us from then."

"That was you?" Kunsei asked, "Those beasts were quite weakened from being trapped in the demon city for centuries so I wouldn't congradulate yourself on that minor victory."

Kuwabara demanded, "What are you, Hiei 2.0 or something?!"

"You're all idiots," Lucasma said, "are we moving out now or are you going to die here?" She opened the door.

* * *

"There," Lucasma pointed through the trees in the small clearing they were all in, "the abonanded railroad station like I said."

Yusuke said, "They have minions up front I see, we'll need some sort of distraction."

Lucasma stood up and said, "Well they're all men, so I can handle that. Don't look."

"What are you doing?" Kunsei asked.

In an instant, she transformed in a paler young woman wearing a short dress and exposed her cleavage enough to make anyone notice, also wearing high heels. "Don't look at me," she explained slowly, "or you'll get distacted too. Once their attention is on me, go inside."

As she walked away Kurama covered Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes and looked away himself. Lucasma made the wind blow just so as she walked up to them so they'd see more than her legs. As she walked by some of the men said, "Hold it, wait, young lady...uh."

"Lady you can't be here!" someone said nervously.

"Sorry," she replied as she turned to face them, "it appears I'm lost. Can you help me?"

Kurama and the others ran into the station when the men's backs were turned and ran between some old dusty boxes and the walls so they wouldn't get caught. "Is she okay?" Kuwabara whispered.

"She'll be fine," Kunsei said as he walked into a clearing unexpectedly. He held his hand back as someone spotted him.

"Hey!" a man shouted, and drew his sword, "Who the hell are you?"

"You can't take him," a voice came from behind the minion. The same man from before with chains with knives on the end walked out of the shadows, "it's you isn't, it Kunsei."

Kunsei asked, "You don't remember me? I guess I didn't leave a big enough impression last time we met."

"Osoroshi group member 1!" the man shouted as he attacked Kunsei and trapped his wrists together in front of him.

"You don't even have a name?" he asked, "You go by numbers? How pathetic. What's even moreso is that you think you can keep a fire demon in chains." He melted the chains around his wrists with ease and they made a puddle onto the floor.

A loud noise came from outside and Lucasma stepped forward, this time in her all white demon attire. "You got caught?" she asked, "Whatever, everyone outside is dead."

"What?" member 1 shouted, "Lucasma, you're here? How the hell did demons of your caliber get to living world. There isn't a naturally occuring portal large enough to carry either one of you, let alone the kikai barrier."

Kunsei said, "Spirit world can make a portal any size they want."

"Spirit sword!" Kuwabara shouted as he cut down the old boxes.

Yusuke said, "You two aren't the only ones going to take all of the credit."

The other members walked up and asked, "What the hell is going on-hey!"

"Don't worry," one of them said, "we have the means to defeat them, remember?" He pulled out the puppets of Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei and controlled them with his demon energy.

Yusuke said, "So it's true then, you really have been watching us."

"And we know exactly who you are Kurama," one of the men said, "don't think you can abanond us like you did so easily 500 years ago."

Kurama replied, "That's what I get for trying to be nice."

"These puppets have all of the same powers you do," the first member said, "so attack the same person!"

"No!" Kurama warned, "Attacking yourself isn't wise, you'll never win. It's best if we switch people."

"I'll kill the members," Kunsei said.

"On it," Lucasma replied as she made wind move toward them. 2 out of the 3 members started to run while one of them made the puppets move.

Kuwabara asked nervously, "So who's going to fight who?"

"I'll kill Kuwabara," Hiei replied happily.

"You don't have to be so cherry about it shorty!" he shouted as he grabbed Hiei by the collar.

Yusuke said, "I'll take Hiei!"

"Then I'll attack Yusuke," Kurama replied as he pulled a rose out of his hair.

Kuwabara said nervously, "That means I'm left with...Kurama." He let go of Hiei and stared at the evil Kurama puppet nervously. "Maybe we should think of something else you guys," he added.


	5. Over

Hiei jumped into the air and sliced puppet Kuwabara into pieces instantly with his sword, then turned around to see the others charging each other. Kurama dodged a spirit gun blast from puppet Yusuke. He spun around and changed a rose into a rose whip. "Rose whip lash!" he shouted as he cut the puppet Yusuke down into pieces easily.

As Yusuke dodged one of puppet Hiei sword attacks, he said, "Damn Kurama, I didn't realize I was so weak compared to you."

"Help me!" Kuwbara said as he was wrapped up in puppet Kurama's plants.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted in time for puppet Hiei to slice into his shoulder.

Hiei shouted, "Pay attention to what's happening in front of you!"

"Kuwabara," Kurama said, "use your spirit sword to cut the vines you're trapped in. It should break through them easily."

Yusuke said, "Dammit Kuwabara, don't-ah-dammit Hiei you were way easier to beat before." He dodged more of Hiei's sword swings, only to trip backwards and land on the ground. The puppet Hiei stepped on his neck as he stood over him and held his sword above his head.

"Yusuke!" Kurama shouted as he wrapped his whip around puppet Hiei's arm. He looked over at him as he set his whip on fire, incinerating it instantly. "Hiei help Kuwabara," he added.

"I don't know," Hiei replied as he saw puppet Kurama smacking Kuwabara around with plants.

A fire from out of nowhere swept across the ground and got puppet Kurama instantly, but puppet Hiei jumped out of the way in time onto a box. Kuwabara asked, "Where did that come from?"

"Those other members are dead," Kunsei said, then turned to the first member and continued, "and you're next."

Puppet Hiei changed his stance to face Kunsei from the top of the box he was standing on. Just when Kunsei was about to strike with fire, Kurama jumped behind Hiei and cut him down with his rose whip at the same time Kunsei set the final living member on fire.

Yusuke said, "You mean after all of that they turned out to be just a bunch of wimps?"

Kurama jumped back down to the ground and said, "I think they were hoping those puppets would be doing all of the dirty work for them, or at least, after we got done fighting ourselves we'd be too exhausted to last in a match with them directly."

"I think you're right," Kunsei said as he looked at the dead bodies.

Kuwabara replied, "Another case solved, hey we're not too far from Genkai's. Why don't we stop there before heading back to spirit world and telling Koenma what happened?"

* * *

"So that's what was going on," Genkai said as she sipped her tea in front of all of them, "you know that old abandoned train station was on my property. I heard and saw demon activity over there but I didn't know what they were up to until now."

"So why didn't you do anything to help, grandma," Yusuke demanded.

She replied, "I figured you had it handled, especially since you have Lucasma on your side right now, and this random guy."

"Which reminds me," Hiei said, "who are you exactly and why did you want to come to living world in the first place?"

Kuwabara said, "Hiei, you're still here?"

Kunsei, who was standing in the doorway while Hiei sat on the ground against the wall away from him, answered, "I told you, I'm Kunsei. As for why I wanted to come here, well, I knew an ice maiden years back who's name was Hina." Hiei's eyes went wide.

"An ice maiden huh," Kuwabara said, "I wonder if Yukina knows her."

Kunsei smiled and continued, "I went to ice world to find her not too long ago but found out she killed herself years ago after her son was supposedly murdered. I didn't think he died and after years of searching I thought to try to find him in here, in living world."

Yusuke glanced at Hiei, and then back at Kunsei and said, "So you came here to try to find him, do you know his name or anything else about him?"

"I didn't before," he replied nonchalantly, "but now I know it's Hiei."

"Wait," Kuwabara said, "you mean...our Hiei? You mean you're not really a fire demon?"

"I'm still a fire demon, you idiot!" Hiei shouted and glared at him.

Kuwabara looked and up thought out loud, "Your mom was an ice maiden though. You know, it's kind of weird since the last time I talked to Yukina she mentioned she had a long lost estranged brother and since you're from ice world too...I don't know, it's kind of weird."

"Really Kuwabara," Yusuke said, "Really?"

Genkai said, "I can't believe I had to hear that out loud and you still didn't make the connection." While Lucasma rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about!" Kuwabara shouted.

Kunsei continued, "She did have a daughter, I found out, named Yukina. You're lucky I have patience to deal with stupidity right now." He stared down at Kuwabara who shrunk down nervously while looking at him.

After a moment, Kuwabara said, "What? That means Hiei's Yukina's long lost brother! Hiei you have to tell her!"

"Don't tell me what to do," Hiei replied, and glared at Kunsei, "why are _you_ smiling?"

"It's just that," he explained, "I told Hina that if I ever had a son I'd name him Hiei so I think she remembered that after you were born."

Kuwabara asked, "Since Hiei and Yukina are related, does that mean Yukina's not really an ice maiden?"

Lucasma asked, after a pause, "How do you deal with such stupidity?" She looked at Kurama.

"I've had to deal with worse while in living world so I just ignore his ignorance," he said as he looked down, remembering having to relearn how to walk and talk as a child.

Kunsei said, "That reminds me, we promised spirit world we'd return to them, and while they can't defeat us they can torture us mentally so I say we go." He looked over at Lucasma.

Yusuke asked, "That's it? You're just leaving after discovering Hiei's your son. How'd you figure that out anyway?"

"His heat is relatively low for a fire demon," Kunsei replied, "which meant he was mixed with something else, that and he uses a sword. My heat alone would easily melt a sword so no fire demon I know would ever use one." Hiei looked away, embarrassed and not wanting to show it.

Lucasma said, "We have to get back to spirit world. Don't call me again if you need my help." She glared at Kurama as she walked away. Kunsei glanced at Hiei one last time before leaving human world forever.

* * *

The End


End file.
